Ataduras, Bombas y Condiciones
by conchito
Summary: Qué pasa si caes en la trampa de un pervertido sexual mientras estás en plena misión. Cosas q pasan si te decuidas. SasuxOC... odible summary... lo sé! RR ONEGAI! promete [[Lemon]] para capitulos finales! [[será corto]] Enoy! conchito!


**Bueno…aquí conchito con uno de sus fiCs! Promete (y tiene) lemon en los últimos chaps… asíq aviso desde un comienzo… si no les gusta no siganl… o simplemente se saltan esas partes… de todos modos voy a decir cuando comienze hasta donde termina… para que puedan seguir con sus mentes limpias… y ahora… el título, si es que no se entiende… llegarán ha hacerlo a medida que lean el fiC xD! De por sí yo lo ame xD mauauau….. bueno, espero q les guste! Bye! **

**Pd… es un SasuxOC… así que espero q les guste el personaje xD! Y si a alguna le gusta… puedfen hasta pensar que son aquella pesonaje x3!! Enjoy!!**

"_**Ataduras, Bombas y Condiciones"**_

_**I.-**_

Llevaban una semana en esa maldita misión y nada había salido bien.

La misión incluía a una kunoichi de 16 años, de la aldea de las olas, su nombre era Hito, de cabellera castaña hasta la cintura, tez blanca y ojos azules, era aproximadamente de la altura de Sakura, la integrante femenina del equipo 7.

-Kakashi-sensei.- Llamó la pelirrosa a su maestro para que le escuchase.- Cree que así estaremos bien?

-Sí, Sakura.- Le respondió cariñosamente.- Es mejor que ellos tomen otro camino, así disminuimos la cantidad de lugares en que hay que buscar.

-Pero… ella.- No quería que supieran sus verdaderas intenciones.- Ella es de fiar?

-Sí, si a fin de cuentas – Le sonrió con más ganas.- Ellos fueron los que nos contrataron para esto.

Siguieron su camino, seguidos bien de cerca por el Uzumaki que andaba en su mundo.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba un par de ninjas investigando una especie de galpón cerca de un muelle. Habían visto a personas sospechosas entrar a aquel lugar.

-De seguro el líder era el primero.- Le pronunció la muchacha al Uchiha.- Por lo que sé es un pervertido.

-Esa información está de más.- Le contestó cortante.

-No… no lo está…- Le calló.- Decido a que en su mano izquierda llevaba un libro.

-Y?

-Y si no te fijaste… el libro se llama "Icha Icha paradise"- Le contestó sonriente.

El pelinegro se enfadó por aquel descuido y que lo notase una chunnin un año menor que él. Así es, Uchiha Sasuke contaba con 17 años de edad y ahora era chunnin. Había vuelto luego de asesinar a Orochimaru y haber vengado a su clan. Había vuelto a Konoha y había corrido a Sai, tomando su anterior lugar en el equipo 7, liderado aún, por Kakashi.-Ven, vamos.- Le llamó avanzando un poco.

-No crees que sería peligroso.- La detuvo antes de que saliese por completo del bosque.

-Puede ser.- Se detuvo sin mirarlo.- Si quieres te puedes quedar.- Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Claro que no.- Se estaba enfadando más de lo normal.

-Entonces vamos.

De un salto llegaron al techo del galpón. En éste, habían ventanas para que el sol entrara al lugar. Se lograba divisar el interior.

Dentro, un grupo de diez personas se encontraba moviendo cajas de un lugar a otro. Sobre un montón de cajas, un hombre con una capa negra y una capucha. De la negra tela, sobresalía una extremidad blanquecina con un libro entre sus dedos.

-Ves… ahora se puede apreciar mejor el título.- Le dijo Hito a Sasuke. Éste tan solo le contestó con un sonido de garganta.

Un crujir los detuvo en seco.

-Qué fue eso?- El Uchiha cogió del brazo a la castaña para que se quedara en el lugar.

-No lo sé…

De la nada, el techo del lugar cedió y ambos cayeron al lugar. A pesar de los escombros, lograron caer bien.

-Quiénes son?!?!- El líder se encontraba observando todo desde lo lejos mientras los tipos vestidos de negro los rodeaban al segundo.- Veo que tenemos compañía… Qué quieren jóvenes?

-Tú! Maldito traficante.- La kunoichi tenía en la mano una kunai apuntando al hombre.

-Así que a eso vienen.- Se pudo percibir su sonrisa entre la capucha.- Muy bien chicos, entreténganse un rato.

Una ardua batalla se desató en aquel galpón.

Kunais, Shurikens y Jutsus por todas partes.

Minutos más tarde se volvió a escuchar la voz grave del líder.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de partir.- Sacó de debajo de su capa una mascarilla.- Mascarillas caballeros.

Y todos, a excepción de ambos chunnin, sacaron unas mascarillas y se las coloraron.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- Dijo haciendo un jutsu, del cual comenzó a salir un gas para dormir.

Ambos chicos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, ambos se encontraban con rasguños y bastante cansados.

Cayeron dormidos, ella sobre las piernas del portador del Sharingan.

Luego de unos minutos, despertaron, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Ella con ambas manos, una palma sobre la otra, en su vientre, y sus piernas atadas por los tobillos.

Él ambas manos tomadas por las muñecas.

Él con sus brazos abrazaba a Hito.

Ella con sus piernas abrazaba a Sasuke.

Él con una mordaza en la boca.

Ella con una venda en los ojos.

Ambos rostros unidos por las mejillas.

-Bueno, niños. Como podrán notar.- Era nuevamente el líder el que hablaba.- Me gustan los juegos, y como verán éste es uno un poco complejo.

Ambos estaban de costado, lastimando las extremidades que quedaban contra el piso. No entendían nada.

-Las reglas son: se desatan, estalla la bomba que ella tiene entre ambos vientres, en sus manos, y ambos mueren. Jutsus de sustitución… ni lo piensen.- Continuó caminando a su alrededor.- Si separan sus rostros también explota. Sobre ustedes en el techo hay otra bomba, que detonaría si es que alguien inoportuno llegase y los desata, pero se desactiva si se logra desactivar la que está en la entrada, si una estalla, ambas lo harán. Alguien que no sean ustedes, tiene que desactivarla y así ustedes pueden desactivar la que ella tiene.

-Y cómo diablos se desactiva la que está entre nosotros?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Buena pregunta. Tú, Uchiha, que eres el que puede ver, ya que ella solo puede hablar, serás el que lo deduzca con esto.- Y frente a él dejó el libro que se encontraba leyendo momentos antes.- En la página 103 en el segundo párrafo, sale la respuesta.

-Mmm!!- Intentaba objetar algo, pero le era imposible.

Hito entendió cual era la intención de su ahora compañero.

-Y cómo diablos va a poder si es que tiene las manos atadas!

-Cuando llegue alguien y desactive las bombas.-Continuó sin tomarla en cuenta.- Sus prendas de vestir desaparecerán y el libro se abrirá automáticamente en esa página.

-Qué?!- Fue lo que alegó ella acompañada de los quejidos sordos del pelinegro.

-Bueno. Sino escucharon, lo lamento. Yo los tengo que dejar niños.- Dijo caminando a la puerta.- Que no los intenten liberar sin desactivar todas las bombas, ya que morirán todos a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Con eso último, Sasuke pudo observar cómo desaparecía.

Un largo silencio se interpuso entre los dos. La situación era incómoda y mucho más la posición de cada uno.

-Sasuke...

-M?... (Desde aquí traduciré sus M's para que entienda, aunque no todas lo necesitan)"Qué?"

-Es que… me duele la pierna.- Él tenía todo el peso de las suyas en su extremidad.

-M…

Y con un movimiento dejó a Hito sobre él, sin separar ni un milímetro las partes que no debían. Seguían con sus mejillas unidas y abrazados como estaban.

-Gracias.- Susurró cansada la kunoichi.- Sasuke…- Volvió a llamarlo luego de un segundo.

-M?

-Lo lamento…- Agregó con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

Él pudo sentir como si mejilla era mojada por una de las lágrimas de la chica.

-MMM!!!- Intentó pedirle que no llorara, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, y menos si resultaba que no podía alejarse de ella.

-Qué…ocurre?- Le preguntó entre sollozos

-Mm…"una _m_ con sonido de negación".

-Que no llore?- Hablaba suavemente en el oído del pelinegro.

Tan solo le respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo lamento.

Fue lo último que dijo.

Se escuchaban suspiros de él y de ella. Ninguno sabía que hacer. Pronto cayó la noche y todo estaba en penumbras, aunque eso tan solo lo notó él.

-Sasuke?

-Mmm…

-No crees que sería mejor que uno de los dos vigilara mientras el otro descansa?- Le hablaba suavemente al oído. Cada vez que lo hacía, él se sentía nervioso.

Le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Por qué no descansas tú y yo estoy de vigía?

-Mm…- Intentó negar, pero luego se lo hizo saber con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. Ahora tú descansa, después si quiero, hacemos un cambio…- Pero no pudo continuar, sintió como el Uchiha la presionaba un poco contra sí.- No cambiaré de parecer, así que duérmete… cuando despiertes me avisas.- Y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

Rojo como nunca lo había estado. Nunca esperó eso.

Sasuke suspiró contra su oído, le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Él, la persona más fría de Konoha (junto con Neji), avergonzado y postrado en el suelo con una chica encima.

Se encontraba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en unos segundos.

Interno en sus sueños, caminaba entre las calles de su aldea, no tenía idea de qué diablos hacía ahí, pero luego de la nada comenzaron a salir mujeres, decenas de ellas. Nunca había estado en una situación así, todas ellas se le acercaban, mientras una a una, iban despojándose de sus prendas de vestir. Se le acercaban en todas direcciones. Mujeres conocidas y por conocer, altas, bajas, flacas y no tanto. Muchas, demasiadas para su gusto.

Pero un grito lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.-

-Sasuke!!!- Estaba nerviosa y agitada.

-M!?! "Qué?!?"- Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era él el causante del grito. Su miembro estaba erecto. Rápidamente las imágenes del sueño se le vinieron a la cabeza. Era algo que no podía evitar.

-Mm!. Se giró para que así ella quedara bajo él. Con ambas rodillas apoyadas en el suelo pudo separar ambas caderas.-Mmm… "Lo lamento"- Sus M's fueron casi inaudibles.

Estaba sonrojado, más que nunca, y su querido amigo no se calmaba.

-No te preocupes…- También fue un susurro.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ka situación cada vez era más bochornosa. Por qué diablos debían caer en esa estúpida trampa? Luego recordó todo.

-Sasuke…

-Mm?

-Por casualidad… el libro del que supuestamente hay que sacar la respuesta… -Se sentía nerviosa de solo pensarlo.- es el libro que él se encontraba leyendo?

-Mhm "aha"

-Tú sabes de qué tratan esos libros, verdad?- El nerviosismo le aumentaba a cada segundo, él pudo notarlo en el tono de voz.

-Mm!?- Abrió de par en par los ojos. No podía ser verdad.

-Así es… te dije que era un pervertido!!!- Estaba enojadísima, pero su tono por uno un poco apenado cambió para la siguiente frase.- No quiero ni imaginar lo que sale en el párrafo que indicó.

-Mfff…- Su pecho se infló en contra del de Hito.

-Ahora deberemos esperar a que lleguen los otros.- Su voz era débil, no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo así.

Ya calmado, Sasuke se recostó con cuidado sobre la castaña, sintió como el corazón de ambos se aceleraba debido al roce. Sabía que no había otra forma de estar, pero era incómodo para ambos de todos modos.

-M!- La llamó para que le prestara atención.

-Qué ocurre?

-Mm!- y con un dedo comenzó a escribir letras contra su espalda.

-S-e-r-á.- Decía en voz alta, letra por letra, por si se equivocaba.- M-e-j-o-r / q-u-e / d-u-e-r-m-a-s.

Se quedó callada un segundo.

-Y por qué no mejor dormimos los dos. No creo que ocurra algo.

Como respuesta, tuvo una afirmativa de él y un movimiento que la dejó a ella, nuevamente, sobre el pelinegro.

-Buenas noches.- y nuevamente le beso la mejilla.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Sí, Sakura?

-No cree que tardaron mucho?- Se encontraban en el lugar en donde supuestamente debían reunirse.- Usted sabe que Sasuke es muy puntual. Algo debe de haber ocurrido.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei.- El rubio apoyó a su compañera. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Bueno. Supongo que quieren que los vayamos a buscar.- Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Pero donde comenzaremos a buscar-ttebayo? (me reí muchio cuando lo puse xD! Mauau)

-Naruto tiene razón, Sensei.

-Por lo que sé… deberían haber empezado su investigación en unos galpones en un muelle. Si no me equivoco… eso queda a unos dos días de aquí.

-Entonces qué estamos esperando.- Sakura fue la primera en comenzar el vieja.

Los otros dos la siguieron de cerca.

Realmente se estaba preocupando por su compañero.

La luz que penetraba por las ventanas, le llegó directo a los ojos, lo cual hizo que despertara.

-Mmmm…- Fue su quejido mañanero. Estiró un poco el cuerpo, pero se detuvo al sentir que algo se movía sobre él. Abrió los ojos y pudo fijarse en que había despertado a Hito.

-Mm… (lo lamento)- Intentó decir. A pesar de solo emitir una letra, ella lograba entender la mayor parte de la frase.

-No te preocupes,- Se removió un poco para hacer a un lado el sueño.

No sabía que hacer. Estar ahí con ella sobre él, y sin dejar de lado que si uno de los dos cometía un descuido, cualquiera de las bombas estallaría y sería el fin de ambos.

-Mm…

-Qué?- Le preguntó tan suavemente a su oído que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Mmm…

-"T-I-E-N-E-S / - Volvía a usar su último recurso, escribirle letra por letra en su espalda.-H-A-M-B-R-E-?" Yo? Un poco… pero no es para tanto… y tú?

-Mm.-Sonido de negación acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

-De acuerdo…

fue lo último que es escuchó en, al menos, una hora.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bueno… aquí está uno de los fiCs que tengo… el cual lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno y mientras lo voy subiendo lo voy pasando al pc y subo a la página…**_

_**Espero q les haya gustado xD! Por que después se pone algo… feo xD**_

_**Promete (y tiene) lemon para los últimos chaps… así que si no es de su agrado… simplemente no sigan leyendo… o simplemente se saltan la parte x3!**_

_**Sé que es algo raro el fiC… pero es que quería escribir algo de este estilo… aunq salió de un sueño que tuve luego de leer muchios fiCs de Sasuke xD! Mauaujuaua pero bueno…**_

_**Para el próximo chap habrán PoV de cada uno de los personajes implicados y otras cosas varias nOn!**_

_**Espero q dejen RR! **_

_**Gracias por leer!! Espero q sigan la historia! **_

_**Bye!!**_

conchito!


End file.
